


Wikipedia

by Callens_grl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Kensi loves to inform the team of odd ball facts. This even prompted Ray to give her the nick name of Wikipedia. Ok so maybe they only call her that in one ep but still Kensi is a walking encyclopedia of facts. What if she was super scary smart but didn't tell anyone. There isn't much Kensi isn't perfect at. This is a story of why she is this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BACKSTORY

Ten year old Kensi Blye sat in the Principles office between her parents. She didn't know why she was there and it scared her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blye as you know we gave all of our students a recent IQ test."

"Was there something wrong with Kensi's test?" asked her mother.

"Oh no nothing was wrong in fact Kensi tested at the top range. Your daughter is very smart."

"What does that mean?" asked Donald.

"Well to start with we would like to give Kensi a more compressive test. This way we can best decide on the correct course of action."

Kensi had no real idea what they were talking about. She looked between her parents and the principle.

"When will she take this test?"

"We can have it ready on Saturday. The test takes five hours."

Two weeks after Kensi took this new test she was back sitting between her parents in the same office.

"Now we believe that Kensi has a phonemic Memory."

"Mom what does that mean?" asked Kensi quietly.

"It means you remember things better than anyone else. This makes you a very special person."

Kensi soon learned she would have a special consoler to help her manage her gift as the principal called it. She was also put in a special class for smart students. When her friends found out they all made fun of her. They called her a nerd and a freak. Kensi hated this new class.

Over time Kensi learned to keep quiet about how smart she really was. She spent all her free time with her dad or in her room reading. At sixteen Kensi was fluent in twelve languages. She could rebuild a car engine blindfolded. Kensi could shoot any weapon put in her hands and was a black belt in four different fighting styles.

The one thing Kensi didn't have was friends.

At eighteen Kensi was accepted to every college she applied to. She really didn't know which school to choose.

"Mom I want to take a year off."

"You want to do what?"

"Take a year off and figure out what I want to do."

"Kensi you need to pick a school."

"I will in a year."

"No you will choose now."

Kensi was sick of being told what to do. A week later when her mom was at work Kensi packed her stuff into her car and left. Her dad had died in action the year before and Kensi had no other ties except her mother. If she had her way Kensi would be a Doctor. Kensi wanted her own life for once and she was not going to stop till she found where she belonged.

Hetty Lang was known for finding the right people for the right jobs. For years she tracked potential agents. This day Hetty was tracking one Kensi Blye. The young woman was currently in Los Angeles and living out of her car. She was working at a little shop near the beach that was across from a little coffee shop. Hetty sipped at her tea and watched Kensi. The girl was way too smart to be homeless. What Hetty knew was she had left home at eighteen and never went back. Hetty had traced her across the country for the last five years. Today she would make her offer.

Kensi was exhausted. She went for a swim after work then used one of the outdoor showers to wash her hair. Today was her last day at the shop as she had been told that she just wasn't a good fit. Kensi was never a good fit.

Walking back to where her car was parked Kensi noticed a very tiny woman standing next to it.

"Miss Blye."

"How do you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know everything." Hetty said. "I'd like to buy you dinner and talk to you about a job offer."

Kensi was starving so she said yes and followed the woman half a block to a nice café.

After they ate dinner and then Hetty pushed a folder across to her.

"I would like you to come work for me."

Kensi opened the folder. "NCIS."

"Yes. I run a very special team that is involved in undercover work. I could use someone like you on my team."

Kensi looked at the amount she would be paid. "That's a lot of money."

"You get hazard pay." Hetty smiled at her. "The job can be very dangerous."

"What do I need to do?"

"Simply sign the papers. You will be sent to DC for some training then return here in two months."

Kensi took the pen and signed her name. Hetty handed her a plane ticket. "You leave in the morning."

"You knew I'd say yes?"

Hetty only smiled.

Two months later Kensi stepped off a plane at LAX. Hetty was there to meet her.

"Welcome home Miss Blye."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Now how would you like to see your new home?"

"Lead the way."

The first day in DC Kensi had been welcomed with open arms. She loved the training and had made friends. People that didn't care how smart she was or how good she was at things. Kensi had found where she belonged at last.

The apartment was close to the office and Kensi loved it. Hetty gave her a paper with where the team worked out of.

"Now with this job you will need to keep your personal life separate. No one can know what you do or were you work."

Kensi nodded.

"I've spent my entire life pretending to be someone else."

"Then this will be the perfect job for you my dear."

Hetty left and Kensi got unpacked. She went to bed early not knowing what would happen the next day.

Kensi pulled up and parked outside an old warehouse. She looked around and shrugged. This was the address. She guessed that a secrete group needed a secrete base.

A young man stood looking at her. "You Kensi?"

"Yep."

"Hey I'm Eric Beal. It's my first day too."

Kensi smiled and together they made their way into the building. "I'm in charge of the computers."

Eric and Kensi took the old elevator up into the building. Eric took her down a long hall and opened a door. Kensi was shocked. The room was filled with the most high Tech computers she had ever seen.

She met her team. G Callen, Sam Hanna and Mike Renko. She liked them all right off.

Within days Kensi was loving the new job. Every day she got to be someone else. No one knew how smart she was. It was part of the deal she made with Hetty.

"So G what do you think of the new girl? Asked Sam one day.

"Well she's a bit of a know it all, and seems a bit stuck up but it's most likely fear. She'll break in soon enough."

"I sure hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi had been at NCIS for six months now. She really enjoyed the challenges of the job as well as those she worked with. Callen had gotten used to Kensi and her odd facts that she loved to inform the team of. Renko became like a big brother to Kensi and spent most of his free time trying to stump her on obscure facts. It wasn't often he got one over on her.

It was a typical Friday and the team was working on paperwork at the end of the day.

"So Kensi got a hot date tonight?" asked Sam.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you keep looking at the clock?" added Callen.

"Yeah you got another first date?" said Renko joining in.

"No I do not. I have a date with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…" all three men said.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" said Callen. He was smirking at her and Kensi knew they thought she was making this all up.

"We've been on and off for a few years."

"What does he do?" asked Sam.

"What's his name?" asked Callen.

They all waited for an answer.

"His name is Marty and he's a cop."

"You're dating a cop?"

"Yes. He works undercover so we don't get a lot of time together."

The guys started to laugh.

"It's not funny. I really miss him when he's gone for months at a time." Kensi was getting pissed. She did not like to be laughed at.

"Sorry Kens." Said Sam. The last thing he wanted was a pissed off woman mad at him.

"How long has he been under?" asked Callen as he realized this was for real.

"Two months."

"Well you guys have fun." Said Sam.

"Yeah Kensi go have fun paperwork can wait." Said Callen.

Kensi thanked them and grabbed her stuff to hurry home. She texted Marty on her way.

*Hey off work early. Pick me up in an hour.*

*You got it princess.*

As Kensi drove home she thought about the first time she had met Marty. She had only been in LA for a few months. It was early in the day and she was sitting on the beach counting her money to see if she had enough to eat that day. Two men were watching her and Kensi got a bit worried when the blond one came over to her.

"Hey I'm Marty. You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Do you have a name or do I need to make one up for you?" he said sitting down next to her.

"I'm Kensi."

"It's nice to meet you Kensi." Deeks pointed over at Ray.

"That's my best friend Ray. We were just about to go get some lunch you want to come with us? My treat."

Kensi looked at him then down at her hands where her money was.

"Look Ray and I have both been there ok. We know what it's like to be hungry and not sure when your next meal will be."

Kensi looked up at him trying not to cry.

"Thanks."

"Any time Princess."

Deeks stood and helped Kensi to her feet. She shoved the money into her pocket and grabbed her bag. Deeks put his hand out and Kensi slipped hers into his. For some reason she trusted this man.

"Man you always go for the brunettes don't you?" joked Ray.

"What can I say I have good taste."

Kensi blushed and together they walked up the beach to a little diner. An hour later Kensi was laughing at Marty and Ray. They were nuts but she liked them.

"You two are crazy."

They just smiled at her.

"So Kensi where do you live?" asked Ray.

"In my car."

"You have a job?"

"Not at the moment. I got fired for telling my boss he was wrong about something. He didn't like being corrected."

"Well we have some extra room if you're interested." Said Marty. "And I know a place where you can get a job if you don't mind waiting tables."

"I don't want to be in the way."

"Hey never say that to me ok. There is no way you could be in the way ever."

Kensi nodded and they headed to her car. Marty rode with her so he could show her the way.

"As soon as I can get enough money saved I'll get my own place. I'd be happy to sleep on the floor too."

"No way. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Marty said. "Or we could share the bed if you want. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

Kensi laughed at him. Then realized she didn't want him keeping his hands to himself at all.

Two months later Kensi came home from work to find Ray messing around with a gun. He was trying to put it together and was having no luck.

"You're doing that wrong?"

Kensi took the gun from Ray and showed him his mistake.

"Geeze thanks Kens." Ray said smart mouthed.

"It's a sniper rifle they don't go together like you would think.

"And our resident genius would know this how?"

"My dad was a sniper. He taught me all about guns when I was a kid."

Ray knew her dad had died so he shut up fast.

"And I'm not a genius, I just remember things really well."

Kensi went into her room and shut the door. It had been a really bad day for her. She had been yelled at by three customers because she had been too long in taking their orders then she had been yelled at by her boss for moving too slow. Now Ray was mad at her too.

A few hours later Kensi heard a new voice in the house.

"So is little miss know it all home?"

"Nichole be quiet and yes she is."

"I don't know why you and Max let her live here?"

"Because she's his girlfriend that's why. Just leave her alone."

"Well I don't like her."

"Tough."

Kensi knew that Marty was an undercover cop. She also knew about his cover as Max and that Ray's girlfriend didn't know that Marty was a cop. Kensi really didn't want to be there anymore. Marty was undercover and she didn't know when he'd be back. So she packed her stuff up and climbed out the window. She left him a message on a note before she left.

Well so much for that relationship. Thought Kensi as she drove off. She had really liked Marty but knew he'd pick his best friend over her in an instant. No one ever picked her first anyways.

PRESSENT

Kensi had learned so much after that day. It took Marty a month after he got back six weeks after she left to find her. He had moved out and gotten his own place after he came home to find her gone and Nichole living with Ray.

Not that he didn't like Nichole but she seemed to like him way too much and Deeks was not the type to cheat. All he wanted was Kensi back.

By the time Kensi was dressed and ready to go the hour was up and Marty was at her door with flowers and candy.

"Boy I missed you."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you too." Kensi rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Let's go get dinner because I'm starving." Said Deeks.

"Ok then I just want to spend the rest of the weekend in bed."

"Anything you want princess."

As they ate Marty watched Kensi closely. "Ok what happened today?"

"They guys were teasing me that's all."

"About what?"

"They thought I was making you up when I told them I had a boyfriend."

"Want me to smack them around for you?"

Kensi laughed at this. She would pay to see Marty try and smack Sam around but she'd never tell him that.

"No I'm fine. I know they were just teasing."

"I'm glad you guys get along so well."

"They like to tease that's all. You should hear some of the stuff that Callen and Sam say about each other."

Deeks smiled at her and then ordered dessert knowing Kensi loved her dessert.

Over the years that he had known Kensi she had walked out on him five times. Five times he had to go chase her down or hunt her down when she really didn't want him to find her. But after becoming an agent Kensi had found her place and had stopped running. She still got her feeling hurt from time to time but she was now a lot stronger.

As soon as they got back to Kensi's place she dragged Marty into the bedroom.

"Get naked now."

"Ok you really did miss me."

"You have no idea."

Hours later Kensi was draped over Deeks. He was running his fingers up and down her back.

"This is a stupid question but do you remember the first time we met?" asked Deeks.

"You know I do."

"Did you know what I said to Ray right before I walked over to you?"

"No."

"I told him that you were the girl I was going to marry."

Kensi felt a ring being slipped onto her finger. She moved her hand to look at it. The ring was a simple silver band with a small diamond on it.

"Oh Marty."

"So Kensi will you marry me?"

Kensi started to cry then lifted up to kiss him. "Yes I'll marry you."

Deeks lay there holding Kensi while she slept. He was so happy she said yes. Honestly he wasn't sure she would. He thought back to a few years ago.

"Kensi I'm home." Deeks walked into the apartment to find Kensi gone once again. All her stuff was gone but this time there was no note. He had no idea when she left or why. It had been two years since he had met her. Two years since he had fallen head over heels in love. He had to fall for a runner.

It had taken a year for him to find her this time. Only thing was she found him instead. What he found out while she was gone was that Nichole had shown up looking for him and told Kensi that she was pregnant with Max's kid. Kensi had freaked and left.

He had come home and was shocked to find Kensi sitting on his couch. "Hey."

"Kensi your back." Deeks simply pulled her up and into his arms.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that. I promise never again."

"You better not." Deeks looked at her. "Where were you?"

"I was in DC training."

"Training for what?" Deeks was really confused.

"You can't tell anyone this ok."

"Sure." Ok now Deeks was really worried.

"I was recruited by NCIS for a special undercover operations team."

"I'm sorry you were recruited by who?"

"NCIS. Navy Criminal Investigative Services." She sat back down. "We do what you do only on a larger scale."

"Wow."

"Yeah I guess my new boss had been watching me for a long time because of my special memory." Kensi shrugged. Deeks was the only person who knew her whole story. "Plus the pay is good. I mean really good. And I have a car and an apartment. All covered thru work."

"Wow." Deeks sat down. "Maybe I should become a Navy cop."

Kensi laughed. "I start on Monday." Kensi looked down. "How's Nichole?"

"No idea why?"

Kensi looked up at Deeks.

"Kensi I never slept with her I promise you that. She said that stuff just to piss you off."

"Ok that's good." Kensi took a deep breath. "I was worried you were with her now raising a kid."

"No way. The only person I plan to have a family with is you."

Present

Deeks stretched in the bed and Kensi snuggled closer. Things would be hard with him going under and them being married but Deeks knew he and Kensi could make it work.

Monday morning Kensi bounced in the door. "Well looks like someone got some this weekend."

Kensi stuck her tongue out at Sam. She sat down at her desk to finish her paperwork. Her ring was on her hand and she really didn't care who saw it. So far no one said a word.

By the end of the week everything had gone to hell. Two agents from DC had come to LA to work a joint case. That in its self was strange but the team dealt with it. Then when Sam had dropped Callen off in Venice there had been a drive by leaving Callen fighting for his life. On top of that Macy their operations manager was transferred out right after the shooting without a word leaving the team and everyone else at the Office of Special Projects confused and lost.

Monday morning Kensi was called in early and handed a box. "Start packing."

Because of Callen's shooting the entire operation would be moved. They couldn't take a chance that the entire place had been compromised. Two weeks later Kensi, Sam and Renko walked into what looked like a condemned building. Inside it was amazing.

"Ok looks like we got a bigger budget." Said Renko.

"In deed we have Mr. Renko." They all turned to find Hetty Lang standing there.

"Hetty what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I am taking over. Time I got my hands dirty so to speak."

The others headed off to explore leaving Kensi standing there. "Hi Hetty."

"Congratulations Miss Blye."

"Thanks."

"How is Mr. Deeks doing?"

"Oh he's great. He's undercover this week but its noting major and he's home every night which is good."

"I'm glad. I hope to meet him in person soon."

Hetty walked away. Kensi shook her head. Leave it to Hetty to know about Marty and her ring. Kensi walked over to Hetty.

"Um Hetty should I keep my engagement from the team or tell them?"

"That is totally up to you. I take it they know about Mr. Deeks?"

"Just that I have a cop boyfriend."

"Perhaps you should keep it to yourself just for now. We have a lot of work to do around here at the moment."

Kensi nodded and went to find the others. Boy would Callen be surprised when he saw this place.


	3. Chapter 3

In the four months that it took Callen to get back to work not much had changed. Well not at the office that is.

On a warm summers day Kensi Blye stood on the beach next to Marty Deeks and became his wife. The only witnesses were Ray and Hetty. Deeks wore tan slacks and a white shirt and was barefoot. Kensi wore a white sun dress with her hair down and also left her shoes off.

Hetty had arranged for the minister so it would remain private. Once the ceremony was done Ray took the two out to dinner. No one had any clue they had just gotten married.

Kensi would have liked to tell the team but figured it was better to keep quiet. After all not one of them had noticed the ring.

Deeks suggested they get matching tattoos on their ring fingers instead of bands. That way they would never be forced to take them off. Kensi agreed and they now both had tattoos of rolling waves going around their fingers. Considering both surfed they could just say it was to represent their love of the water.

"So it's about time you two made it official." Joked Ray.

"Well I would have done it years ago but she kept running."

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm. "Ow."

"Baby." Said Kensi as she snatched a fry from Deeks plate.

"Yeah well you hit like a guy."

Kensi snorted and Ray laughed. Yep these two were made for each other.

Deeks pushed his plate over to Kensi and kissed her on the cheek. If she wanted his fries then she would have them.

"Thanks Marty."

"Can't have my Princess going hungry."

"No you can't."

"Ok you two are starting to make me sick."

Kensi and Deeks smiled at each other as Ray just shook his head.

"So your boss is scary." Said Ray.

"You have no idea."

"I like her." Said Deeks.

"Man you like everyone."

"That is not true Ray. I don't like your wife."

"Hell I don't even like my wife."

Yes Ray had married Nichole. He only did so when she told him she was pregnant. Then he found out that she had lied.

"You need to get rid of her Ray."

"Yeah I know." Ray looked at his watch. "I got to go. Nichole will be home from work soon and I didn't tell her about any of this."

After Ray left Deeks drove them to a surprise for Kensi. "So I got you a surprise."

"Really? What is it?"

"Kens you have to wait."

"Oh come on tell me."

"Nope but I will show you."

They were at the LAPD K-9 training center.

"Um Marty what are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

Deeks walked them into the building and said hi to a few people then led Kensi out to the kennels.

"Ok so LAPD uses different breeds of dogs for different things. Some are picked up at the pound and given a try out so to speak."

"Ok I still don't get it."

"Well when a dog is retired the handler can either adopt the dog or if they are getting another working dog they can allow another officer to adopt the dog."

"Marty are we getting a dog?"

"Yep."

Deeks stopped in front of a kennel. Inside was a shaggy dog looking at them.

"Kensi this is Monty, Monty this is Kensi." Deeks opened the kennel door and Monty walked right to Kensi.

"Oh he is so sweet."

Monty wagged his tail and gave Kensi puppy kisses.

"Monty here was used to sniff out explosives. He was retired because he has some issues."

"Issues?"

"Call it PTSD for dogs."

"Oh you poor thing."

Deeks got a lead and they took Monty out to the car. "We need to stop for supplies."

Kensi drove to a pet store that Deeks told her about. They got dog food and toys and a new bed for Monty.

They then drove home and let Monty check out his new home. He went right to the couch and jumped up onto it.

Deeks put out some food for Monty then joined Kensi in the bedroom.

"Are you sure you're ok not going away?"

"I'm fine with it. Anyways I don't get time off work till Christmas. We can go away then if you want."

"Ok sounds like a plan."

Kensi slipped out of her dress and turned to look at Deeks. He smiled and liked his lips.

"Ok if I knew you were wearing that all day we never would have made it out of the house today."

"That's why I didn't show you."

OPS

The day that Callen came back was a surprise to everyone. First of all he didn't tell anyone and second he was not due back for two more months. Kensi had really missed him. Sam was over joyed to have his partner back.

Cases came and went for the team. For Kensi the days stretched into the nights. Deeks ended up being gone more than he was home. Kensi got used to working with her new partner Dom even though he really didn't know what he was doing.

She figured in time he would either learn and become a good agent or he'd get himself killed. She just hoped he didn't get anyone else hurt in the process.

Weeks and months went by. Deeks went under for long periods of time and Kensi would come home walk Monty and sit on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest waiting on her husband to come home.

Then the one thing Kensi feared came true.

The team had gone out for a bonding night minus Dom who never showed. The next morning the team received an agent needs assistance alert. They found Dom's car, the windows shot out and the front seats covered with blood. They found the men who had taken him but were too late to get Dom back.

That night Kensi sat on the couch crying her eyes out for her lost partner. The tears were also for her husband and for herself. Neither knew when that moment would come when one of them would not be coming home.

Kensi was so lost in her fear and grief that she never heard the door open. She never heard it close quietly and she never heard the foot falls across the wooden floors.

Deeks took one look at his wife and knew it was bad. She had done the same thing the night Callen had been shot.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong?"

Kensi looked up and threw herself at Deeks.

"They took him."

"Took who Kens?"

"Dom. Someone paid to have him kidnapped."

"You'll find him."

"What if we don't?"

Deeks really didn't know what to say to that. So he simply held Kensi while she cried. An hour later Kensi finally spoke.

"How long are you home?"

"A few weeks."

"Good. I really missed you."

"I missed you too Princess."

More weeks went by. Deeks went back under and Kensi ended up working with Nate out in the field. She shook her head at him. The man was clueless but he tired. Nate also didn't miss much.

One day they were watching for a suspect. Nate had offered to ride along and Hetty told him to go just to get him out of the office for the day. Kensi was nervous as Deeks was supposed to be home the night before but he never showed up. She sat and rubbed the wave tattoo on her finger.

"How long has it been?" asked Nate.

"What?"

"How long has it been since your husband has been home?"

Kensi was shocked. She looked at Nate as if he had grown a second head.

"Hetty told me. She figured if you ever needed someone to talk to about it…"

"Um He's been gone two months. Was supposed to come home last night but didn't."

"You're worried?"

"Yes."

"I can make a few calls see what I can find out if you want me too?"

Kensi felt like crying. "No I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Ok but if you change your mind just let me know."

"I will."

Kensi got home that night and stopped dead. There were flowers sitting on the coffee table. Monty sat there wagging his tail and waiting on her to great him.

"Monty is daddy home?"

Monty barked and ran for the bedroom.

Deeks never saw what hit him. One moment he was rubbing a towel over his wet hair the next he was on his back on the bed with his wife sitting on him.

"Shit Kensi you could have killed me."

"Sorry." Kensi started to kiss down his chest and pull her clotting off at the same time. "Less talk more sex."

Deeks laughed than groaned when Kensi found her target.

This time Deeks was home for two months. He did little undercover jobs but nothing long term. During this time Kensi had to act like a drunk hooker with Callen. It took everything she could do not to pull away from him. That night Deeks once again found himself on his back with his wife on top of him.

"Ok I don't really like knowing that Callen had his hands on you but damn I'm not going to complain about your reaction to it."

Kensi moved above him and smirked down at her husband. "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh yeah really enjoying myself."

Again Deeks went undercover. Kensi was busy with work and the days flew by. Then came the day that Deeks handler contacted him.

"You need to go home now."

"What's wrong?"

"Deeks just go home your wife needs you."

Deeks left his op not caring if it was blown to hell or not. He found Kensi again on the couch crying her eyes out.

"Kensi what happened?"

"We found Dom. He's dead. He died saving Sam."

Deeks pulled his wife into his arms. He really wished he could meet the men that had his wife's back every day. He would like to thank them for taking care of her every day.

Kensi often told him about the guys. Maybe not about the cases they were working as they were classified. But she loved to tell him about the stupid stuff they got into every day.

Like the day Callen somehow lost his pants during an op. Or about how Sam and Callen had bet her she couldn't get a guy to make her an offer in under a minuet. She always lit up when she talked about her team. Deeks was happy that his wife had these people in her life.

Again more time passed and Kensi was getting used to being on her own without a partner. Deeks was again of undercover. All Kensi knew was it had to do with drugs.

As she walked into the MMA gym her mind was on the case. That was until she spotted a mop of blond hair. Kensi was shocked to say the least. And from the look on Deeks face he was shocked too.

She felt sick as she looked at him but covered quickly. Once back at OPS Kensi tried not to act like anything was wrong. Hetty of course knew who this Jason was. After the guys went off to get Sam ready for the fight Hetty called Kensi over to her desk.

"Well this is a surprise isn't it?"

"Hetty I had no idea."

"Oh I know you didn't." Hetty sipped her tea. "I take it Marty is ok?"

"He seemed fine but shocked to see me."

"I'm sure it will all work out for the better."

Later that day Kensi got the second shock of the case. She was busy looking thru the lap top when the door opened. Deeks walked in and quickly looked around. He heard something in the kitchen and knew that Kensi was not alone.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Danny gave me a key. What are you doing here?"

"I live here spare room."

"Danny's lap top?" Deeks moved closer to see if whoever was in the kitchen would show themselves.

"I emailed him some photos. Private photos."

Deeks smiled and turned to look at his wife. He heard more noise in the kitchen and figured whoever it was went out the window.

"So my wife is sending strange men naughty photos."

"Marty." Kensi laughed.

"So who was in the kitchen?"

"Callen."

"Oh what a pity I didn't get to meet him."

Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and kissed her. "Man I missed you."

"Same here."

"And it looks like we are working the same case."

"Yes it does."

Deeks and Kensi quickly filled each other in on what they knew. Just as they were going to kiss once more the doorbell rang.

Deeks opened the door. "Someone call for a cab?"

"That would be me." Kensi gave Deeks a smile and walked out to the car.

So that's Callen. Thought Deeks.

Hours later Kensi had to stand and watch as Sam beat the hell out of Deeks. How she wished she could jump in and stop the fight. Then again in the parking lot the boys got at it again.

"LAPD are taking them in." said Kensi.

Hetty quick to take care of it called the police to sort things out.

A few hours later in the holding cells.

Sam was taunting Deeks only to have both of them released at the same time.

"So let me introduce you. Sam Hanna NCIS, meet Marty Deeks LAPD. Who is under cover. Isn't that a kick in the head?"

BOATSHEAD.

Deeks fills the team in on what he knows. He sits there across from them and tries to keep his cool. So these are the men who look after his wife. Kensi looks smug and tries not to laugh at him. Deeks acts all cocky and full of himself to show off to the men on either side of her.

She gets teased about the photos. Something Deeks will never let her forget about. Maybe for his birthday she'll get some professional dirty photos taken just for him.

Deeks rambled on about how much better the team had it over him. Kensi was still thinking about getting some dirty pictures. Then Deeks brought it up again asking her if it had happened in real life. So Kensi said she should have shot him. They looked at each other both with a tiny smirk on their faces.

As Deeks goes on about how it should be his lead Hetty comes in and makes it a joint operation. All Kensi and Deeks can think is *Oh wow we get to work together*.

Later when Deeks shows up at a crime scene Kensi can't help it but tease him a bit.

"Thanks Deeks but we can take it from here." She smiles at him then follows Callen to the car leaving her husband standing there.

"Oh she is so going to pay for this." Murmured Deeks as he got back into his car.

At the end of the case Deeks got a good ass chewing from his boss and headed to his favorite bar. Opting for coffee Deeks sat there thinking about his wife and the world she lived in. He used to worry about her now he was really scared for her. Her job was dangerous and he really wished he had never found out how dangerous.

Kensi sat at her desk wondering if she should tell the others about who Deeks really was or not. The guys were making fun of him and it was really bothering her.

"What's the matter Kens?" asked Sam.

"I think she liked Deeks more than she's letting on Sam."

"Yeah must have been the fluffy hair."

"Or his baby blues."

"You two are real jerks."

"Oh come on Kensi have a little fun with us." Sam was smirking.

"No I don't like your idea of fun. Deeks is one hell of a cop and a good man and you both should just shut up."

Sam and Callen both looked at her wondering if they should run.

"Miss Blye perhaps you should tell them now." Said Hetty as she walked out of the Mission.

"Tell us what?" asked Callen.

"Remember my undercover cop boyfriend?"

"Yes." Said both men.

"Well he's now my undercover cop husband."

Both men stood there looking at her in shock.

"Wait a minuet…" Sam looked at Callen then back at Kensi. "Deeks is your husband?"

"Yes."

"How long have you two been married?" asked Callen.

"Almost a year."

"Deeks is your husband?" asked Sam again thinking he either miss heard her or she was joking with them.

Kensi pulled out her phone and showed them a photo from the wedding. One that included Hetty."

"Shit G she's telling the truth."

"I wanted to tell you both but wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not."

"Kensi you can tell us anything." Said Callen.

"Look guys please stop making fun of him ok."

"Yeah sure no problem."

Kensi gathered her things and headed home leaving the guys stunned.

Hetty walked into the dark room and found Deeks right away. She walked over and pulled up a bar stool.

"I take it your boss isn't too happy with you."

"Not one bit, but then he never was." Deeks put his coffee down. "Can I get you something Hetty?"

"No I've already had tea." Hetty put the folder down. "You should know Kensi decided to tell Sam and Callen who you really are."

"Wonder how that is going to go down?"

"I guess we'll both find out soon." Hetty pushed the folder over to Deeks. "I spoke to my boss and he thinks we need a LAPD liaison officer."

"No you don't Hetty."

"I know I told him that we already had one."

"Wait you want me to come work for you?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that a conflict being that my wife works for you?"

"I don't believe so. I was hoping you would agree to also act as her partner."

"You want me to be her partner?"

"Yes. Kensi has been out in the field far too long on her own. And I believe that now that you know what her job really is that you would feel better being next to her every day."

"Wow I don't know what to say."

"Say yes and sign the papers."

Deeks looked over the paper work. Right there was next of kin, and Kensi Deeks. It got to him every time he saw that on paper.

Deeks picked up the paper and signed his name. "I just hope the guys don't get too upset with me working with them."

"If they do then I will handle it. They are both good agents and will see the benefits of having you on the team in time."

Deeks nodded and finished his coffee.

An hour later he walked into the apartment to find Kensi and Monty waiting on him.

"Hey I thought we could take Monty for a walk and pick up dinner on the way home?"

"Sounds good."

They headed down the street and Deeks figured he better say something.

"So what did the guys say when they found out I was your husband?"

"How did you know?"

"Hetty."

"Hetty told you?"

"Yep right before she offered me a job as your new partner."

Deeks was jerked back as Kensi stopped walking.

"You're my new partner?"

"Yep starting tomorrow."

Kensi threw herself at Deeks and kissed him.

"So you're ok with this?"

"Of course I am."

They finished their walk and headed back with dinner. Kensi kept talking telling him stuff he would need to know for his new job.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kensi and Deeks walked in together. Sam and Callen were watching them but neither said anything. Deeks wasn't really sure where to sit.

"You can use this desk Mr. Deeks." Said Hetty walking over to Dom's desk.

"No way Hetty." Said Sam.

"Mr. Hanna I realize that we are all still holding out hope that Dom will return to us but for now the desk is empty. Mr. Deeks will use it until the time comes to give it back to its rightful owner."

"Fine."

"Sorry man." Said Deeks as he sat down.

"Sam be nice or else." Hissed Kensi.

Callen and Sam both looked at her. Neither had ever seen Kensi like this.

Hetty smirked and walked away.

By the end of the day the team had ended up at a club for their case. Callen decided to mess with Deeks by racking up a nice charge on Hetty's black card. He smirked at the newest member of the team as he stuttered over that fact that Hetty was going to kill him on his first day.

On the ride home from the club Deeks was quiet.

"Ok what's the matter?"

"They hate me."

"No they don't."

"Callen put a lot of money on that card tonight Hetty is going to kill me. He went way over the 5k she aloud me."

"I'll talk to Hetty in the morning."

"Kens what if it doesn't work?"

"It's your first day." Said Kensi as they pulled into the drive. "They like to tease."

"I sure hope so."

The next day the team ended up in a shootout. Deeks spotted a guy about to fire at Callen and took a very difficult shot that whizzed past the team leaders head. Callen felt and heard the bullet buzz by his ear. He looked back to the now dead shooter then back at Deeks.

"You can thank me later." Said Deeks as he went to check on Kensi.

Callen looked at Sam in shock.

"The boy can shoot."

Callen put a hand up to his head just to make sure he hadn't gotten grazed.

That afternoon Deeks took Kensi aside at the Mission.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Kensi looked at her husband.

"I need to go undercover tonight."

"What?" Kensi's voice got a bit shrill. "No you're not. Your part of this team now."

"Kensi it's the last one I promise. I've been trying to set it up for months. I need to do this."

Kensi felt the tears start. Having him as her partner meant she knew where he was at all times and that he was safe.

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks tops."

Kensi wrapped her arms around her body and tried not to cry. Deeks pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll be careful."

"You better be."

Over the next few weeks the guys did their best to keep Kensi busy. She was moody and snapped at them if either of them made a joke about Deeks and she heard them.

Finally the day came when they had proof that Dom was alive. For Kensi it was an excuse to shut her mind down and concentrate on one thing. Then Kensi's world came to a halt again. Dom put himself in front of Sam to save him. They had lost Dom for a second time.

That night Kensi sat on the couch crying her eyes out. Monty sat at her feet and put his head on her leg. He whimpered not sure what to do to help his owner. The next morning Kensi woke up on the couch. She felt like crap and probably looked like crap too. She left Monty out into the yard then got a shower. There was no point in eating as she knew she couldn't keep anything down.

Soon the days began to blur once again. Kensi missed Deeks more than she ever had before when he was under. Hetty had been keeping an eye on Deeks but couldn't tell Kensi anything. Then the day came she had to tell them.

"Ok Hetty what's the case?" asked Callen.

"One of our own is missing."

They all looked at her funny. "Who?" asked Sam.

"Mr. Deeks."

Next to them they hear a gasp then a thump as Kensi hit the floor.

"Kensi!" yelled Sam as he tried to get her to come around.

"I was afraid of this." Said Hetty.

"See this is why I don't date cops." Muttered Callen.

"You don't date cops because your too much of a control freak." Replied Sam as Kensi began to stir.

"Hetty is he dead?"

"I don't know. All I know is he is missing."

"What do we know?" asked Callen.

An hour later the team was up to speed and out looking for Deeks. They spoke to his handler a woman named Jess that Kensi did not seem to like.

"I'm very sorry I can't be of more help." Said Jess. She looked over at Kensi who was giving her the stink eye.

"What I want to know is why you don't know more. You're his handler how can you not know what is going on in his case?"

"Agent Blye…"

"Marty is my husband I deserve to know what is going on."

"I'm sorry you're his wife?" Jess looked at her in shock.

"Yes I am. And I know all about how you tried to sleep with my husband."

Callen and Sam exchanged a look and tried not to laugh. Kensi was a very pissed woman right now.

"I'm very sorry…"

"Sorry that you are not doing your job right or sorry that Marty told me how you tried to shove your hand down his pants."

Sam couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I wish I could be of more help." Jess said as she gathered her things.

"Do me a favor once we get Marty back stay the hell away from him." Growled Kensi.

They followed Jess out to the parking lot and watched her get into the car.

"She knows more than she's telling us." Said Kensi.

"Well you did scare the hell out of her Kens."

"Trust me she is hiding something."

"Fine let's go ask her." Said Callen. Just as they were about to head over to her car it exploded.

Callen and Sam both looked at her.

"What it wasn't me."

Finally Eric located Deeks. They team headed into the warehouse to give him whatever back up he needed. Kensi took over watch from the building across the alley way. She kept an eye on her husband thru her sniper rifle. She'd kill everyone in that room if she had too.

They got Deeks out safely and found out it was his boss that was the leak. Kensi had to stand there and listen over the coms about how his boss accused Deeks of sleeping with Jess.

"I never touched her." Said Deeks shaking his head. "Jess had ideas of her own but I never touched her."

"Oh yeah right you have that hot little wife now. Bet she's a little firecracker in bed."

Deeks almost killed him right there and then. He waited till they got the confession then he beat the crap out of him.

"Ok Deeks that's enough." Sam pulled him off. "You made your point."

"He's just lucky I'm the one hitting him, Kensi would have slit his throat."

Kensi watched from a distance. She knew Deeks had to do this himself. Once he was done he walked over to Kensi and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you so much." Said Deeks.

"I love you too."

"Deeks you good?" asked Callen.

"I'll be better after a shower and change of clothing."

"Kensi take your partner home we'll see you both in the morning."

Once home Deeks went right to the shower after giving Monty a pet. Kensi ordered food and then went to join him. She stripped and climbed into the shower behind him.

"I love you so much."

Kensi wrapped her arms around him and kissed Deeks back.

"It is so good to be home."

"I kind of feel bad about something." Said Kensi.

"What?"

"I went off on Jess about shoving her hand down your pants right before she blew up."

Deeks left out a laugh. "Oh man Kens only you."

"I can't help it. She put her hands on my husband. It pissed me off."

Deeks turned around. His body was bruised and cut. Kensi ran her hands over his skin.

"You know you're the only one for me. The only woman I've touched in years and the only woman I plan on being with for the rest of my life."

"I know."

"Good. Now let me finish my shower or we'll never get to eat."

"I almost forgot I ordered pizza it should be here soon."

Kensi got out of the shower and got changed. By the time Deeks was out the pizza was on the table.

"I am so hungry."

"That's why I got two." Said Kensi handing him a beer.

They had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. It was Hetty.

"I need to speak with Mr. Deeks."

"What's up Hetty?"

"I spoke to the Chief of Detectives today. As of this moment you are no longer an undercover LAPD officer."

"Excuse me?"

"Your ass belongs to me now Mr. Deeks." Hetty said and left. Deeks stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Got to love Hetty." Said Kensi.

"Yeah you really do."

It took almost two weeks for Deeks to be back to normal. They found out that his old boss had been setting up undercover cops for years to take the fall when it was convenient for him.

This morning Deeks walked in yawning. He ran a hand thru his hair as he sat down.

"Don't they have a dress code at LAPD?" asked Sam.

"Why?"

"Cause you look like your homeless. How does Kensi put up with it?" joked Callen.

"This my friends is styled by pillow and my wife loves it." Deeks shook his head to fluff his hair.

"Still how does Kensi put up with you?"

"She loves me. In fact she loved me all night long." Deeks said gaining groans from the guys.

"Man I can't believe she married you."

"Yeah neither can I." said Deeks. He smiled as Kensi walked over to her desk.

"Good morning guys."

"Kensi you do realize you can't keep the boy up all night and expect him to be able to work in the morning." Teased Sam.

"I what?" Kensi said and then looked over at Deeks. "Deeks what did you tell them?"

"Nothing dear." Deeks cringed then gave Kensi a smile.

Sam had to hold back a laugh at the look Kensi sent Deeks from her desk. So they were not the only ones to deal with crazy Kensi.

"We were just asking Deeks why you would marry a guy who looks like he's homeless." Said Callen.

"My husband does not look homeless." Said Kensi.

"Ok scruffy then."

"Callen not everyone wants a shaved head." Growled Kensi.

"Kens its ok the guys are just messing with me. No harm no foul."

"Fine I'll only say this once. You will give Deeks the same respect you give me or I'll tell Hetty what you two do when she's not around."

Sam and Callen looked at each other. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me."

"Ok fine. Deeks your hair looks lovely this morning." Said Sam.

"Why thank you Sam." Deeks replied. Then he looked at Sam. "What do you two do when Hetty's not around?"

"Nothing." Said Sam as he started in on his paper work.

"Problem Mr. Hanna?"

"No, no problem Hetty." Sam said as he smiled at his boss.

"Good."

Kensi sat there looking smug.

As the days went on Deeks got into the routine. He liked having a team and having back up when things went bad. Plus he got to spend all day long with his favorite person in the entire world.

Deeks was the happiest he had been in a long time. He loved his job, could tolerate the people he worked with and for once had a boss that actually liked him.

Kensi on the other hand was trying not to freak out. She was so afraid that being around her all day would drive Deeks away. The entire time she'd known him they had spent more time apart then together. When they were together it was intense and charged. Now they were together twenty four seven. Kensi loved it but was afraid that Deeks would tire of her.

Deeks knew something was wrong and went to talk to Hetty.

"Ah Mr. Deeks what can I do for you today?"

"Hetty something is wrong with Kensi."

"She seems fine to me."

"She's acting funny. Not talking to me as much and Sam made fun of me today and she didn't do anything. Usually she jumps all over them if they say one thing she doesn't like."

"I see." Hetty sipped at her tea. "Perhaps she is worried the two of you may not work at being partners."

"That's crazy. I love being her partner."

"And the two of you work wonderfully together. You balance each other out and that is a good thing." Hetty looked over at Kensi who was working on her lap top. "Perhaps you should talk to her about it."

"Could you I'm afraid she'll just shut down on me. Kensi has a habit of running but you already know that."

"Yes she does."

"Thanks Hetty."

Deeks went back to his desk. He smiled at Kensi and she smiled back but that was it.

Later that day Hetty found Kensi all alone. "Miss Blye a moment please."

"Sure Hetty."

Kensi followed her boss over to her desk.

"Tea?"

"Um sure." Kensi really didn't drink tea but she took it anyways.

"Now I was wondering how things are going with your new partner?"

"Fine why?"

"Well you seem a bit distracted."

Kensi looked down at her tea. "Um…"

"Kensi you can tell me anything." Said Hetty.

"What if he leaves me." Whispered Kensi.

"Now why would Mr. Deeks leave you?"

"What if being around me all the time drives him away. No one else has stuck around."

"Oh Miss Blye nothing is going to chase that man away he loves you."

"We've never spent this much time together ever." Kensi looked up at Kensi. "What if he gets tired of me?"

"Mr. Deeks loves you and is worried about you."

Kensi took a deep breath. "Talk to him about your fears."

Hetty watched her agent walk away. She shook her head. For such a smart woman she could be very stupid at times.

That night Kensi sat on the couch a beer in her hand.

"Marty do you think we are spending too much time together?"

"What? Of course not."

"We're together all day and all night don't you think that's too much?"

"Kensi I am thrilled to be with you all day. You are the most important person in my world."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Deeks pulled her into his arms. "If you want I can spend more time surfing on weekends and give you more time alone?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I can hang with Kip more often. But then I will be surrounded with lots of hot women all the time."

"Oh no you don't mister." Kensi laughed.

"Kensi I don't want you to get mad at me but don't you have any friends you can hang with you know girl friends?"

"No."

"Maybe you should get some."

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm. "I'd love a close girlfriend but exactly where do I find one?"

"I don't know."

"Marty I have to lie to everyone about who I am and what I do, friends just don't work."

"Ok but I will promise you this." Deeks looked at Kensi. "I love you and no matter how much time we are together I will never leave you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You do that sweet heart."

Chapter notes.

Ok so I wanted to show a possessive side to Kensi as well as hit on her fears of losing the most important person in her life. I always thought that Kensi should have stood up to the guys about Deeks more in the show.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months passed and the team got used to Deeks being around. It was a typical morning and the team was called up to OPS for a case. They walked in and stopped dead. There was a girl standing there smiling at them.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Nell Jones. She'll be working with Mr. Biel here in OPS from now on."

The team looked at Eric who looked pissed but was holding it back. Eric was used to being top dog in OPS. Now he had to share that billing. Nell smiled at them all before moving to take her spot. Kensi watched her. She knew how Nell must be feeling. It's never easy being the new guy.

By the end of the case Eric was ready to scream. They found him pacing in the hallway.

"Eric you ok man?" asked Sam.

"She is driving me crazy. She has to get the last word in, has to be right all the time. I can't take it anymore."

"You need to give her time Eric." Said Kensi. "Look at it this way." She put her hand on Eric's arm. "Nell is new here and doesn't know anyone. Plus she probably feels like she needs to prove herself to us."

"Maybe."

"Remember how Callen always called me little miss know it all when I started?"

"Yeah you hated it."

Deeks looked at Callen and glared at him. Callen shrugged back.

"I was doing the same thing and it drove the guys crazy."

"Ok fine I'll give it time."

Eric walked away. Deeks however turned to face Sam and Callen. "You called my wife names?"

"Come on Deeks you know how Kensi can get. Spouting off weird facts all the time." Said Callen.

"Still you didn't need to call her names."

"We never called her it to her face." Mumbled Callen.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Sam.

"Eric told me." Kensi smiled at Callen. "I've been called worse."

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Deeks. "Kensi can't help it that she's smart. She shouldn't have to hide it."

"Deeks we know Kensi is smart. That's why she's on our team." Said Callen. "And we haven't called her names in a very long time. It was only like the first month till we got to know her and realized how important she was to our unit."

"Ok fine." Deeks said. "But I still don't like it."

Deeks walked off leaving Kensi alone with Sam and Callen. "We're sorry Kensi."

"It's fine really." Kensi smiled at them. "I can be a bit of a know it all."

One thing Kensi had learned working for Hetty was that she could be herself. Even if the guys teased her they did it out of love. "Anyways families tease right?"

"Right." Said Sam putting his arm around Kensi as they walked down the hall.

"But don't forget I can still kick your ass any time any place." Said Kensi.

"Yeah we will never forget that ever."

That night the team was getting ready to head out for drinks. Kensi headed to the bathroom and found Nell standing in front of the mirror crying.

"Nell you ok?"

"Eric hates me."

"No Eric isn't used to being around girls. He thinks of me as one of the guys."

"He doesn't want to work with me."

"I'm going to tell you something. The guys are very protective of this place and the team. It will take some time for you to fit in but trust me you will and things will be fine." Kensi handed Nell some tissues. "I never fit in anywhere until I came here. It took a few months but now I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Thanks Kensi."

"Hey us girls need to stick together."

Nell smiled at her.

"Ok get cleaned up the team is going to dinner and you are coming with us."

"I don't think I should."

"You're coming with us." Kensi hugged Nell. "Come on the guys are waiting."

Kensi went out first. "Ok Nell is upset. She is coming with us and you four are going to be nice to her understand."

Eric leaned into Deeks. "Man your wife scares me when she gets like this."

"Yeah but it also makes the sex supper hot."

Eric looked at Deeks his eyes bugging out of his head.

Nell joined them and the team headed out. After about an hour Nell felt way better. The guys ended up being very sweet to her. Things got even better when she offered to buy the next round.

"Trust me, food and beer get them every time." Said Kensi laughing as Eric almost fell off his chair.

"Man down." Said Sam as Callen pushed Eric back into his seat.

"Ok I think it's time to get you boys home." Said Kensi.

"I can drop Eric off." Said Nell.

"Thanks Nelly." Slurred Eric. "You know you really are pretty."

"Ok let's go Eric." Nell started to push him towards the door. "See you guys on Monday."

"Night Nell." Callen Kensi.

"Eric is a goner." Joked Sam.

"Yep I give them two years and we'll be dancing at their wedding." Added Callen.

"Well Princess looks like you got that best friend you always wanted." Said Deeks as he pulled Kensi into his body.

"Nell is a nice girl. She just needs time that's all."

Nell kept looking over at Eric. He was passed out in her passenger seat snoring. Maybe Kensi was right. Eric was a real geek that was for sure. She started to wonder if he ever had a girlfriend before. This made her chuckle.

Once they pulled up in front of Eric's apartment building Nell poked him a few times.

"Eric wake up your home."

"Huh… wha…" Eric said finally opening his eyes. "How did I get here?"

"I drove you."

Eric looked over at Nell. "Oh."

Nell shook her head. "Ok Eric out you go."

Eric opened the door and took one step before corkscrewing into the pavement. Nell shook her head and got out to help Eric up. Lucky for her he lived on the first floor. Nell got him into the apartment and onto his couch. Eric was once again out cold.

Nell looked around the living room. Everywhere she looked there were toys. Little plastic men and women, weird looking ships of some sort. It reminded Nell of her nephews room. Looks like Kensi was right Eric had no clue about women.

She pulled a blanket over Eric and headed home.

Monday Nell found Kensi to tell her about Eric's home.

"I told you so."

"I know it was like being in a toy store." The girls giggled over it bonding. That was until Eric walked in and they both stopped looked at him and started laughing again.

"I'm going to tell Hetty." Said Eric.

"Tell Hetty what exactly?" asked Nell getting a bit too close to Eric. Eric sputtered and backed up.

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something."

The girls were still laughing when the rest of the team joined them for the case. Sam and Callen looked at the girls to Eric and shrugged. They were not about to say anything.

Deeks was just happy to see his wife with a female friend. They spent a lot of time with Ray and Kip but Kensi really needed another female.

As they headed out to the crime scene. "I'm glad you and Nell are getting along."

"She's really funny. Nell said Eric's apartment looked like a toy store." Kensi laughed and Deeks couldn't help but smile.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah. She really should have taken pictures."

Deeks figured the guys were right Eric had met his match.

That night Kensi walked into the living room to find Deeks sacked out on the couch. He was on the phone talking to Ray.

"Ray man all I can say is you better watch your ass man. You keep this up and you're going to be sorry." Kensi moved Deeks legs and sat down. He kicked them back up on to her lap. "Ray this is bad really bad. You are walking a thin line my friend." Deeks listened and shook his head. "Yeah I'll talk to you later."

"Ray out running guns again?"

"No but he got an order to removes some serial numbers from some. He's recording them and who is buying them. Wants me to pass the information on to major crimes."

"He really needs to get a real job." Said Kensi. "It scares me that he's out there doing this stuff."

"Scares me too Princess."

"So I was thinking we could go out to that new all you can eat place Saturday."

"Kensi we can do anything you want." Deeks looked over at her and smiled.

Kensi ran her hand up his leg to where his hand was and laced their fingers. "I'm so glad I married you."

"I'm glad I had the nerve to talk to you that day on the beach."

Kensi smiled at him. "My dad always said that some things were meant to be and if they were there was no stopping them."

"I would have liked your dad."

"He would have liked you too."

"Kensi have you ever thought about looking for your mom?"

"No why?"

"Just wondered."

"Marty just because you're close with your mom doesn't mean I want to be close to mine."

"I know."

Kensi looked back at the tv. They had some movie playing but Kensi wasn't really paying attention to it. It wasn't that she didn't miss her mom. They had never been really close when she was growing up. Kensi had spent most of her time with her dad learning to track, shoot and work on cars. Her mom had once entered Kensi in a beauty pageant. Kensi hated it, the dresses and makeup, the prancing around on stage.

Kensi had ended up tripping and falling flat on her face that day. Her mom had been so pissed. She had dragged Kensi out to the car yelling at her the entire time. After that she had given up on Kensi.

Which was fine with Kensi. She spent her time reading when her dad was away and following him around everywhere he went when he was home. That was until he was killed in action. Then Kensi had made a decision. As soon as she was eighteen and out of school she would leave.

She hadn't seen her mother since. Hetty had told her that she had gone back to her maiden name but hadn't remarried. That and she was now living somewhere in Los Angeles. Kensi hadn't wanted to know more.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Sexy stuff?"

"No goof just stuff." Kensi laughed at her husband. "Mostly my dad."

"If we ever have a son we should name him after your dad."

"I'd like that."

Saturday found Kensi and Deeks in line for their new favorite place to eat. Kensi loved it because they had food from all over. Deeks loved it because it was cheap and he thought that watching Kensi eat certain foods was sexy as hell. He would never admit that out loud but the girl could kill a hot dog like no one.

They got seated and Kensi headed up for food. Deeks waited till she had her first plate before he got his. "I have no idea where you put it all?"

"I skipped lunch today."

An hour and half later Deeks was watching Kensi polish off her second dessert plate.

"Princess you're going to need to find a way to work off all those carbs."

"That's where you come in handy." Kensi said and licked off a spoon which made Deeks groan.

They headed out soon after and Deeks asked Kensi if she wanted to go to the beach and take a walk.

"That sounds nice."

They drove to their favorite spot and parked. Kensi put her hand out to Deeks as they started to walk down the path next to the sand. They walked for a while till the sun started to set. Deeks found a spot and led Kensi to it. They sat on the sand Kensi's back to his front and watched the sun set.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too Shaggy."

As they sat there watching the sun set Deeks thought back to a year after he had met Kensi and they were pretty much doing the same thing as tonight.

FLASHBACK.

Deeks sat holding Kensi against him as the sun set. They were back together after one of his undercover ops. The sun hadn't quite set when Kensi announced she was hungry.

"Fern your always hungry." Joked Deeks.

"Hey I worked all day and we were short so I didn't get lunch."

"Ok fine Lets go get my Princess some food."

They walked up to where the food trucks were set up and Kensi took a seat at one of the tables. "Get me anything."

"You got it."

Deeks sauntered over to place his order. While he was waiting Kensi sat watching the waves.

"Your Kensi right?"

Kensi looked up to see a rather tall man looking down at her.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"No but I'm friends with Brent. I may have asked him about you."

Brent worked with Kensi and for the most part was a nice guy.

"Sorry but I'm not interested."

"At least let me introduce myself. I'm Jack."

"Yeah still not interested."

"You should give me a chance. I'm only in town for a few weeks before I head overseas."

"Military?" asked Kensi.

"I'm a Marine."

"Oh. Well good luck."

Kensi went back to watching the water.

"Brent said you were a bit of a cold fish."

"Look whoever you are I'm waiting on my boyfriend to bring us food. I'm not cold I'm just spoken for so get lost."

"Everything ok Kens?" asked Deeks as he put the tray of food and drinks in front of her.

"Yeah this is a friend of some guy I work with."

"Brent said you weren't dating anyone."

"I keep my personal life just that… personal."

"Ok fine but if you change your mind Brent can hook us up."

Kensi snorted and took a bite of her taco. Deeks watched the guy walk away. "I don't like that guy one bit."

"Neither do I." said Kensi. "I may need to find a new job."

"Yeah might be a good idea."

Kensi looked over at Deeks who was still watching Jack walk away. "Hey Marty look at me." Deeks looked over at her. "I'm only interested in you ok."

"I know." Deeks leaned in and kissed her

"Doesn't matter how long we're apart it will always be you ok."

"I love you Kens."

"I love you too Marty."

PRESENT.

"Come on Princess lets head home and work off all that food you ate tonight."

"You read my mind."

Off in the distance a lone figure stood watching and remembering also…..


	6. Chapter 6

Going to put some cases into this chapter. Please forgive me if I get them out of order. I'm working a new job and the hours are long so I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment.

Kensi pulled up in front of the house and got out. She had run to pick up dinner while Deeks did the laundry. She stopped by the garbage cans and frowned. Next to the can were two bags that someone had gone thru.

"Marty someone went thru the trash and left it sitting all over the yard."

"What?"

Kensi put the pizza down on the table. "There is trash all over the yard and no it wasn't an animal. I put the trash in the can and put the lid on tight. The lid is back on just fine and the bags are on the ground."

"Ok I'll go clean it up after we eat."

An hour later Deeks was in the yard picking up trash. There wasn't anything anyone would want in the bags, mostly take out containers. Their important paperwork was burned at work so no one could get their info.

"Ok that was just wrong." Mumbled Deeks as he washed his hands. "Who would want to dig thru empty take out containers and use tissues?"

"I have no idea."

"Still just wrong."

Kensi laughed at her husband and went back to her tv show.

Two days later Kensi was sitting on the couch pulling on her boots when Monty started barking at the front door. Kensi want over and looked out the window to see a man walking away from the house. Monty was still barking and was pawing at the door. Kensi opened it and Monty shot out.

"Marty!" yelled Kensi.

Monty stopped at the sidewalk and kept barking at the retreating form.

"What's wrong?"

"There was a man at the house."

Deeks went out to grab Monty. He could see a man at the end of the block stop, turn and look back at him. Deeks then watched him turn the corner and disappear. He walked Monty back to the house.

"Ok that was weird, the guy stopped and looked at me then walked away."

"Do you know him?"

"Don't think so."

"Wonder if it's the same person who went thru our trash?"

"Could be."

Kensi knew that with their jobs things could go bad fast and there would always be someone after them.

Deeks made sure that the alarm was armed as they headed out to work.

"Hey love birds your late." Joked Sam as they walked in.

"Sorry had some guy lurking around the house this morning." Said Deeks as he sat down.

"You get a good look at him?" asked Callen.

"Not really." Deeks shrugged. "Tall over six feet I'd guess, brown hair."

"Well that narrows it down a lot."

"Was probably nothing."

"Well if it happens again let us know." Added Sam.

"Sure but it was nothing. Monty scared him away."

"Deeks you can't take anything for granted with this job. There are a lot of people who would use you or Kensi against each other or the team." Said Callen.

"I'm sure Deeks is right." Said Kensi. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"Well if stuff keeps happening tell us do not keep it to yourselves."

"Yes dad." Joked Deeks.

As the day went on Deeks forgot about the guy from that morning.

That night the gang got together for drinks.

"Ok I have a question?" asked Nell. She pointed at Kensi and Deeks. "How did you two meet?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"On the beach. Deeks offered to buy me lunch and then he asked me to move in with him."

"Dude a little fast don't you think?" asked Eric.

"Well Kensi was living in her car at the time." Deeks looked at his wife. "Plus I knew the moment I saw her she was the only girl for me."

"Ok you two are making me sick." Joked Sam.

"You lived in your car?" Nell seemed shocked.

"I did on and off from 18 to 22."

Everyone looked at Kensi for a moment. "Really guys it's ok."

"Where was your family?" asked Nell.

"My dad died in combat and my mom, well she wanted me to be someone I wasn't." Kensi said as she drank her beer. "I left at 18 and never went back. Drove across country and ended up here in LA."

"I'm sorry." Said Nell.

"Why my mom is a good person she just wanted me to be different. I didn't want to be a doctor and she was pushing the idea because of how smart I am. All I wanted was a year off to figure out who I really was. She refused so I left."

"Plus if Kensi hadn't left we may never have met." Said Deeks as he draped his arm around her.

Everyone laughed at this but all agreed that was very true.

A few weeks later Deeks was called back to LAPD to appear in court. The case ended up taking over a week. In that time Kensi met a woman who was running from her husband. By the end of the case the woman had taken her son and run. Kensi could only hope they would both be ok.

By the time Deeks got home Kensi's mind was on something new and the last few cases she worked without him were forgotten.

Weeks turned into months and Deeks got used to working with the team. He was really enjoying working with his wife. The best moments were when the guys would start in on her and Kensi would put them right in their place. He'd just sit back and watch.

The team soon picked up a case that involved hunting down some book that had information it seemed that everyone wanted. Kensi ended up kicking one guy right in the nuts when he said he was CIA. Turned out he was from France and was hunting the book too. Then there were the Russians.

Deeks will never forget the Russians. A couple of cocky young brat sleeper cell operatives. They were running from them when they shot out the tires of the CRX and took Kensi.

All Deeks could do was stand there and watch them take her away.

"You'll get me back." Said Kensi.

When Callen and Sam drove up moments later Deeks was shaking and on the verge of tears.

"They took her."

"Don't worry man we'll get her back."

"What if we don't?" choked out Deeks. "I can't lose her."

Thanks to Nell faking the book Deeks got the Russian bastard to tell him where Kensi was.

"Deeks turn off the light." Said Kensi. She was trembling. It was so much worse standing there in front of her instead of seeing it on the video link.

As soon as the lights were off Deeks was in shock.

"If I break a beam then the room blows."

"Oh god Kens."

"Marty please I can't stand here any longer."

Hearing her say his name like that tore thru him. Deeks ended up using his laser for his gun to block the light waves enough for Kensi to slip under and over all of the beams till the last.

"I'm sorry Kensi I can't get this last one."

Kensi made it to the last one and looked at Deeks as he put his hands out to her.

"Trust me Princess."

Kensi put her hands into his and Deeks counted to three and pulled. As soon as Kensi hit the beam the room blew throwing them both out the door. Kensi landed on top of Deeks hard.

Deeks brushed the hair out of her face. "You ok?"

"I have to pee."

Deeks laughed. "I think I did."

This made Kensi laugh too. She leaned down and kissed Deeks. "I knew you'd get me back."

"Always princess."

Over his com Deeks heard Sam and Callen both yelling for his status.

"We're good."

Kensi stood and looked around franticly.

"Fern just drop them and pee already, no one is around."

Kensi nodded and went around a corner just in case the guys found them.

"Oh got that feels so good."

Deeks laughed and waited for her to finish. Then together hand in hand they headed to find the guys.

"Kensi you ok?"

"I've been better."

"Deeks?"

"Yeah I'm good."

It took hours of paperwork and one late night stop to threaten the man who was after Hetty and the book before Deeks and Kensi got home.

Kensi went straight for the shower. Deeks sat on the end of the bed and slowly took off his shoes the stood and stripped. He had never been so scared as he had today. The only woman he had ever loved was almost taken from him that day.

The phone rang and Deeks reached over to answer it.

"Martin how's my favorite son?"

Deeks chuckled. "I'm your only son unless you're hiding something from me."

"Now would I do that?" his mom said laughing. "Now how is my beautiful daughter in law?"

"She's good mom, taking a shower right now."

"It's almost eleven you two must have had a long day?"

"You have no idea." Deeks ran a hand over his face. "Look mom can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Of course dear, give Kensi a kiss for me."

"Will do mom."

Deeks stripped and went into the bathroom. He found Kensi sitting in the tub under the running shower crying. She never cried in front of him or the team thinking it showed weakness.

He got into the tub and pulled her against him. "Hey it's ok princess."

"I thought I was going to die today." Said Kensi. "I almost did."

"Yes but I got you back didn't I?"

Kensi laughed a bit and moved to straddle her husband. "Yes you did."

Deeks noticed the water was getting cold. "How about we finish this in bed where it's warmer?"

"Ok." Kensi turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

Deeks grabbed one too and followed her into the bedroom.

"Mom just called she said hi."

"That's nice." Kensi said and yawned. She pulled one of Deeks old tee shirts over her head and climbed into bed.

By the time Deeks had gotten a pair of shorts on Kensi was sound asleep. He was so tired he fell onto the bed and passed out next to her.

The next morning they were up and at it again. Deeks making breakfast for them before work like always. He was just about to put the plates on the table when there was a knock at the door. He shrugged and went to answer it.

"Flower delivery for a Kensi Blye."

"Who sent them?"

"Don't know man I just deliver them."

Deeks took the flowers and shut the door. No way he was tipping for flowers he didn't order. He pulled the card out and read it.

"Oh Marty you got me flowers."

"Sorry Princess it wasn't me." Deeks handed her the card. "You know a Jack?"

"No, should I?" Kensi looked very confused. She read the card. "You're someone I'll never forget… soon. Love Jack." Kensi looked at her husband. "I never dated a Jack." She looked at Deeks. "Baby you know you're the only person I've ever been with."

Deeks knew he had been Kensi's first she had been very clear on that the first night. But they had spent a lot of time apart.

"There wasn't anyone when we were apart?"

"Not once."

Deeks looked at her. "Were you with anyone else when we were apart?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"I'll get Nell to look into this when we get to work."

Kensi put the flowers on the coffee table. "I'll toss these out when we leave."

On the walk to the car Deeks opened the trash can lid and Kensi dumped the flowers in. They kept the card for Nell to run tests on. Deeks hoped that no one was watching them. If the sick bastard was watching this could either piss him off and make him come after them or worse.

Once at the Mission.

"Hey Nell some guy sent Kensi flowers with this note can you look into it for me?"

"Sure."

Deeks looked over to where Kensi sat laughing at something Sam said. Deeks would be keeping a closer watch over his wife from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait. Updates will come more regularly now.

Nell ran the card for prints but only found Kensi's and Deeks on them. She checked with the florist and found out that they had been ordered in person by a man with brown hair and he had paid in cash. The clerk said he was very quiet but was very sure of what he wanted.

"He must have known where the cameras were because you can't see his face." Said Eric who had hacked the camera feeds.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Deeks. "Kensi never really dated before me and swears she never knew a Jack."

"We'll keep digging but I don't think we'll find much." Said Nell.

"I've already looked Miss Jones and there is no one with the name Jack in Mrs. Deeks past." Said Hetty.

"Someone is after my wife Hetty I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

No one wanted to upset Kensi so Nell secretly gave Deeks a camera to put on the front door. If they could get a clear photo of whomever this was Nell would have more to go on.

A week passed and nothing seemed out of place to Deeks. He was still more careful driving to and from work and during their off time. They still went to the beach to surf and run but Deeks was constantly on the lookout for anyone watching them.

Kensi really didn't seem bothered by anything and was happy to just go with the flow.

"Deeks anything new to report?" asked Sam one day.

"No man nothing. But I'm still on alert."

Sam had taken it on himself to train Deeks more fully. Not that he didn't do fine on his own but Sam wanted him more on the level of training the rest of the team had.

"You're changing your driving route every trip?"

"Yes."

"Altering the times you leave the house?"

"Yes."

"Surfing different spots each time."

"Yes Sam." Deeks sighed. He knew Sam was just making sure that Deeks and Kensi stayed safe.

"Kensi still acting like nothing is wrong?"

"Yep."

Sam shook his head.

Another thing Deeks changed was he stopped going for runs himself. He wasn't about to make himself a target. If Kensi noticed any of this she choose not to say anything.

It was getting close to Christmas and Deeks really wanted to take Kensi away for a few days. Hetty told him that she could help set up a surprise trip but Deeks was still not sure he wanted to be that far away from the team in case something happened.

Deeks and Kensi came home and realized that something was wrong.

"Deeks the lights are on."

"Stay here if something happens get the hell out of here and call the guys."

Kensi didn't like that idea but wouldn't argue with Deeks about it. They opened the door and Deeks went in. A moment later he was back.

"False alarm it's just my mom."

"What?"

Deeks shrugged an led Kensi into the house.

"There she is." Mrs. Deeks said and pulled Kensi into a hug. "How is my favorite daughter in law?"

"I'm good."

"I hope you like your surprise?"

Roberta smiled and led them into the kitchen. She had the table set and food cooking.

"Mom what happened to the cruise?"

"Tina got shingles so she canceled. I didn't want to go myself so I figured I'd come visit."

Deeks looked at Kensi who seemed in shock. She had met his mom briefly once before about six months after they had gotten married. Mostly it was phone calls and emails which she could deal with.

"Well I guess that means we're staying home for Christmas." Said Deeks.

"Oh did you two have plans?"

"No not really." Said Deeks.

Kensi was still in shock and quickly excused herself to go get changed. Deeks found her upstairs having a panic attack.

"Oh my gosh what are we going to do?"

"Put up with my mom for a few weeks I guess." Said Deeks. "Don't worry Kens my mom loves you."

"She doesn't even know me."

"Believe me she does. I talk about you all the time pretty much from day one. She knows you very well."

Kensi looked at him with her mouth open and her eyes huge.

"You better not tell her about our sex life."

"Oh god no. Never that." Now Deeks had his mouth hanging open.

"You better not." Kensi pulled herself together and got changed. Deeks stood there and watched his wife strip.

"Deeks go down and keep your mom company."

"Yes dear."

Kensi finally rejoined them to find dinner on the table. His mom really went all out.

"I hope you like pasta?"

"It looks amazing."

"Martin told me a lot of the foods you like. He also said you don't cook."

"Um yeah not really."

"I'll teach you while I'm here."

"Oh that's ok really." Kensi said.

"How about I teach you how to cook one thing?"

Kensi looked at Deeks and he was trying not to laugh.

"Um ok."

"Good now eat your too skinny."

Kensi opened her mouth to say something but decided to just keep quiet. Deeks chuckled a bit.

After dinner, which Kensi had to admit was amazing, Roberta shooed them out of the kitchen so she could clean up. Deeks led Kensi to the living room and they crashed on the couch.

"You ok Princess?"

"I'm going to need bigger jeans by the time your mom leaves."

"We both are."

Kensi dozed off while Deeks watched the game. Roberta came in and smiled at them.

"Hard day son?"

Deeks lowered Kensi to the couch and motioned for his mom to follow him. Once they were out back Deeks shut the door.

"This must be serious."

"It is." Deeks ran a hand thru his hair. "There is someone after Kensi. Guy named Jack."

"You don't know him?"

"No. All we have is some guy going thru the trash and watching the house. Plus he sent her flowers saying she was his soon."

"I take it you're doing something to stop this person?"

"Yes. I needed you to know so you can keep an eye out. Don't open the door to anyone, don't tell anyone anything about either of us or our schedule."

"I hope you find this man soon and stop him."

"So do I mom."

By the time Kensi woke up Deeks was back next to her. "Come on Princess lets go to bed."

"Ok."

The next day Roberta had breakfast ready for them.

"Now we need to plan our Christmas." Said Roberta.

Kensi looked up from her pancakes at her.

"We really don't do much mom."

"Well this year we are doing it up big."

"Kensi what do you think?" asked Deeks looking at his wife.

"Can we bake cookies?"

Roberta started to laugh. "We can bake all the cookies you want."

"Ok I'm in."

By lunch time Deeks had a list of everything they needed from the store. All three of them piled into the car and headed out. Kensi was like a little kid almost bouncing in her seat.

"Can we get a big tree? I mean a really big one."

"Mom you created a monster."

First they went to Walmart and picked out everything for the tree. Deeks didn't know where they were going to put it all. Then they got all the food for dinner. Roberta insisted on making a turkey.

"Martin a roast in the crockpot is not Christmas dinner."

"It's what we always have right Kensi?"

"I want turkey, and stuffing and mashed potatoes and mac and cheese and pie."

Kensi said smiling.

"Fine go all out you two."

Kensi gave this giggle that Deeks could not believe and headed off with Roberta to fill the cart with food. Deeks followed behind letting the women in his life have at it. He now knew there was no stopping them.

They were standing debating on what cheese to use for the mac and cheese when Deeks felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around and spotted the same guy as before. He was standing there watching them. Well mostly watching Kensi with a sick smile on his face.

"Hey Kensi look my way but past me over to where the chips are."

"Ok what am I looking at?"

"Guy wearing brown jacket, tall, dark hair."

"Ok I see him. Your point?"

"Do you know him?"

"No why?"

"That's the guy."

Roberta turned and glared at the man then before Deeks could stop him walked over to him.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from my daughter in law or you will deal with me understand?"

Jack looked down at her confused.

"I have a .38 special in my purse and I will use it. I'm an old woman they will believe me over you."

"Mom come on we got what we came for."

Deeks got a good look at Jack and before anyone knew it pulled his phone up and snapped a photo.

Jack went to snatch the phone and Roberta smacked him with her purse.

"Remember what I said leave my family alone." She then started to smack the hell out of Jack with her purse. Security was called and pretty much everyone was recording the fight with their phones. Kensi just stood there in shock Deeks next to her.

"Your mom is crazy."

"Yep."

"You need to stop hitting him." Said a security guard.

"He threatened my daughter in law, he's lucky I didn't shoot him."

"Mom it's ok now."

Deeks tried not to laugh. Jack had what would most likely turn into one hell of a black eye, a split lip, bruised jaw and who knows how many more bruises under his clothing.

"Your mother should be locked up." Said Jack.

"Just be glad it wasn't my big brother that kicked your ass. He's an ex-navy seal and gets pissed off when someone messes with his family."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Deeks.

"Wait a minute I remember you now." Kensi looked at Jack. "Your that guy Brad tried to set me up with years ago."

"It was Brent."

"Yeah whatever it doesn't matter. Wasn't interested then still not interested, never going to be interested."

"Do you want to press charges?" asked the security officer.

"Yes." Said Deeks.

"Ok Phil hold him in the office and call the cops."

An hour later they had made their reports to the responding officer who knew Deeks and were on their way home.

"All I can say mom is wow."

"He threatened my family."

"What did I tell you last night?"

"To let you handle it."

"And did you do this?"

"No."

Deeks shook his head. Once they had everything in the house Deeks called Hetty to fill her in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Deeks did you just say that your mother beat up the man stalking your wife in Walmart?"

"Yep."

"Oh my."

"He's under arrest for harassment maybe you can do something to keep him out of our lives for a long time."

"I will see what can be done. Now enjoy your holiday."

Deeks found him mother and Kensi in the kitchen putting away the food.

"Ok so I'm going to go get our tree. Kensi did you want to come with me?"

"Of course I do."

They drove to the lot and Deeks just stood back and watched. Kensi went from tree to tree checking each one out. Finally she picked the biggest one on the lot.

"Good thing we have a big living room."

By the time they got the tree home and in the house it was almost nine pm. The guy at the lot was nice enough to throw in a stand after Kensi hugged him.

"Now that is a tree." Said Roberta.

"I always wanted a tree like this as a kid." Said Deeks.

"Me too but dad was always away ad mom didn't like all the work."

"We can put the lights and stuff on tomorrow." Said Deeks.

"Aw did we tire you out today?" asked Kensi.

"Yes my dear wife you did."

"Fine we can decorate it tomorrow." Said Kensi.

"I'll make us some hot coco." Said Roberta.

Kensi kicked off her shoes and snuggled on the couch.

"I really like your mom."

"I can tell."

"I'm glad she came to visit too."

"So am I Princess."

Authors notes.

I really get a kick out of Deeks mom. I figured if he had gotten married she would have known about it and would have come to visit at some point. More to come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Roberta made them all breakfast while Deeks put the lights on the tree. Kensi sat in the kitchen and watched her mother in law cook.

"So Kensi how is married life treating you?"

"Good." She sipped at her coffee. "It's better now that we both work the same job. We both like knowing where and what the other one is up to."

"Well with your jobs I can understand. Not that I want to know what you're doing I'd rather not know. I am glad that you are doing it together."

"Ok the lights are on and they are lit. Kensi you can have your fun after you eat."

"I'm not decorating that tree all by myself." Kensi said.

"I know but I figured you'd be directing where it all goes."

"You know me too well."

"Ok you two eat up we have a busy day today."

"We do?" asked Deeks.

"Yes I need to finish my Christmas shopping."

Kensi and Deeks exchanged a look. Neither of them was too sure they wanted to go shopping with Roberta ever again.

"Our shopping is done already mom."

"Well that's fine. Kensi can come with me and we can have some girl time."

Kensi was not about to say no. "That's a good idea. There is something I need to pick up anyways."

"What is it?" asked Deeks.

"None of your business."

"Oh it's something naughty isn't it?"

"Marty keep it up and I'll return it before you ever see it." Said Kensi.

"Yes dear."

They spent the morning decorating the tree then had a quick lunch before the girls left to do their shopping.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" asked Deeks acting like a little boy.

"Take Monty to the beach, surf." Said Kensi.

"The waves aren't that good today."

"Deeks you're a grown man figure it out on your own."

Kensi laughed as she and Roberta left. Deeks looked down at Monty. "So boy want to go to the beach?"

First the girls hit the mall so Roberta could buy Deeks a few new shirts. Kensi headed into her favorite store to look at jeans while Roberta hit the book store. She picked out a simple cookbook for Kensi. She knew her daughter in law didn't want to learn to cook but she figured once Kensi learned one thing she might just get hooked.

They met back up an hour later. Kensi was shocked at the amount of bags Roberta had.

"I found a few things for you that I couldn't pass up."

"You really didn't have to."

"My dear I'm going to spoil you rotten until you give me a grandchild to spoil."

Kensi swallowed hard and smiled. "Ok I need to pick up Marty's gift now."

"Ok lead the way."

They went to Deeks favorite surf shop and Kensi came out twenty minutes later with a new board.

"He was hinting about this for months."

"My boy really does love to surf."

"He taught me when we first met and got me hooked on it to."

"Now I need to hide this in the garage when we get home."

"Put it behind my car, he'll never see it."

"Good idea."

"If you don't mind me asking what did you do last Christmas?"

"We were on a case on an air craft carrier."

"That must have been fun."

"It was different. This is the first Christmas we are really celebrating together."

"Well we better make it a good one then."

Deeks wasn't home when they got back so Kensi hid the board and covered it with a tarp. Roberta was upstairs when Kensi came into the house so she got out the paper and started to wrap what she had bought that day. She put the gifts under the tree along with one's Deeks must have put there after they left.

Roberta came downstairs with her arms loaded with bags and boxes. "Ok I may have gone overboard today."

"All I can say is wow."

Once they had all of Roberta's gifts under the tree she dragged Kensi into the kitchen.

"Now you are going to help me cook dinner."

"Um can't I just watch?"

"No."

Kensi sighed and took the apron she was handed.

Deeks came home two hours later and nearly fell over when he saw all the gifts under the tree. What the hell happened while he was out? Then he realized the house smelt really good. His mom had cooked dinner.

Walking into the kitchen he stopped dead and his jaw dropped. His mom was sitting at the counter drinking wine while his wife was pulling a pan out of the oven.

"Hey baby how was the beach?"

"It was good. What the hell are you doing?"

"I made dinner."

"Do I have to eat it?"

"MARTIN!" yelled Roberta as she smacked Deeks in the arm.

"Sorry mom but she can't cook to save her life."

"Well I'm learning. Your mom is a good teacher."

Deeks looked over at the meatloaf and had to admit it looked really good. "I have to admit that smells good."

"Go get washed up and we'll eat." Said his mom as she chased him out of the kitchen. "That boy has no manners."

"He's had to eat my cooking before. That's why he always cooks."

"Well you're going to start cooking more. It's good for the mind. Keeps it sharp."

Kensi put the food onto the table and took off her apron. Deeks rejoined them in clean clothing and fed Monty before taking a seat.

"So mom what's with all the gifts?"

"Kensi left me alone for a while at the mall and I went a bit crazy."

"I can see that."

"Like I told her give me a grandchild to spoil, until then I will spoil you both."

Deeks almost choked on his beer. "Mom we're not really ready for kids just yet."

"I understand."

Deeks watched as his mom and Kensi dug into dinner. He picked at the green beans and mashed potatoes and finally ate some meatloaf.

"Oh man this is amazing."

"Told you so." Said Roberta.

"Kensi this is the best meatloaf I've ever had."

Kensi blushed and smiled at her husband. "It really is good isn't it?"

"Fern you never stop amazing me."

The next few days went by fast. Kensi spent most of it in the kitchen with Roberta baking cookies or making the meals. Roberta was right once Kensi got hooked she was hooked.

"Kensi I love you but I'm getting fat."

"Then go for a run."

"I would but I can't move."

Kensi laughed. "How about we go upstairs and I make a fun workout for you?"

Deeks was up and headed to the bedroom in seconds.

"Where is he going?"

"I told him we could go have sex."

"That's my boy."

Christmas Eve came and Deeks was like a little boy. Kensi caught him shaking presents a few times.

"Marty you can open one tonight."

"I don't want to wait."

Kensi laughed and handed him a box. "Here open this one."

Deeks ripped into the paper and was thrilled to find a video game he wanted.

"You gave him a gift already?"

"Figured it would keep him busy for a few hours."

"See you are ready for kids."

The women left Deeks to his game and went into the kitchen. Roberta had the turkey soaking in the sink to help it thaw. They had pies in the oven and Kensi was working on the stuffing.

"Am I doing this right?"

"Yes dear. Just cook the veggies till they are soft. Then we'll add them to the bread with a few eggs and some spices."

"Boy if my mom could see me now."

"Where is your mom?"

"Don't know. Last I heard she went back to using her maiden name and was still back East. But that was ten years ago."

"You could always try and find her?"

"Don't really want to." Kensi said. "My mom wanted me to be a doctor I wanted to find out who I really was. Our ideas didn't mesh so she yelled and I left."

"Well I'm glad you found my boy."

"So am I."

That evening everyone sat down to open a gift. Deeks gave Monty a new bed and chew toy. Roberta handed the kids each a box.

"Wow mom this is great." Deeks pulled out a new leather jacket. Kensi opened hers to find a leather jacket too.

"Oh I love it."

"I stopped at an outlet mall on my way here and they had a buy one get one half price sale."

"Thanks mom."

Deeks handed his mom a big box. She opened it to find a brand new pressure cooker.

"Martin thank you mine died last month."

"Well I remember how old that thing was. This one is all digital and plugs in plus has a lot of safety features."

"Amazing."

They put in a Christmas movie and Deeks snuggled Kensi into his side.

Kensi waited till Deeks was asleep then snuck out to get the new board. She propped it up next to the tree and stuck a big red bow on it. Then she snuck back up to bed.

"Kensi you ok?"

"Oh yeah just went and ate a cookie."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a plate to bed with you." Said Deeks as he yawned.

"I would have but I know you don't like me eating in bed. Well food that is."

"Smart ass."

"Yeah but you still love me."

"Yes I do."

The next morning Deeks followed Kensi down stairs. He could smell coffee so his mom was up already.

"I'll get us coffee you go sit down before you fall down."

"I can't help it you didn't let me sleep last night."

Kensi laughed and headed to the kitchen. Deeks dropped onto the couch yawned and shook his head. When he opened his eyes they landed on his new board.

"Kensi!" his voice was high and cracked a bit.

"I think he found the board." Laughed Roberta.

"That and I think he also realized he's not getting that kinky gift."

The woman laughed and took the coffee into the living room.

"Is that really for me?"

"No it's for Callen."

Deeks gave Kensi a kiss then took his coffee before yawning again.

"I put the turkey in an hour ago along with the pies."

"Can we open gifts now?" asked Deeks.

Two hours later the living room was a mess with torn paper, boxes and bags. Everyone had a pile of stuff including Monty.

"This was amazing." Said Kensi. "Best Christmas ever."

That night Roberta headed to bed and left the kids to themselves.

"This really was the best Christmas ever." Said Deeks.

"Yes it was." Kensi stood and looked at Deeks. "I didn't want you to think I forgot you wanted a kinky gift either."

"Oh really."

Kensi stripped out of her clothing to stand there in barely nothing.

"Wow Merry Christmas to me."

Kensi led the way up the steps to give Deeks his last gift of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait let me get this straight." Callen looked between Kensi and Deeks. "Your mother beat the hell out of a guy in the middle of Walmart with her purse."

"Yes."

"Because he hit on Kensi?"

"Yes. But he's the sicko that's stalking her so it's ok."

"Deeks your mom has some balls." Said Sam.

"Well actually she had a .38 special in the purse."

Sam started to laugh so hard he was crying. "Oh man I like your mother. I have got to meet her."

"So what is going to happen to your stalker?"

"Well he is still in custody as far as we know. I also have a restraing order against him."

"Mrs. Deeks I have some news for you on this matter." Said Hetty. "Your stalker is Jack Simons. He is an ex-marine and currently working for the CIA."

"Oh great so he's out and on the streets again." Muttered Deeks.

"No he's not. The CIA say he has gone rogue and are going to take him into custody very soon. He is wanted in the connection of two rapes and a murder overseas."

Kensi sat there in shock.

"Hetty if he comes near my wife I'm going to kill him."

"I understand. Just make sure you call me right afterwards." Hetty said and walked away.

"Ok did Hetty just tell you it's ok to kill a CIA operative?" asked Kensi.

"I think so." Said Callen.

Deeks didn't really care if Hetty said it was ok or not. Anyone who goes after his wife would pay.

"I'm going to go shoot something." Said Deeks.

Kensi sighed.

"How did all this start Kensi?" asked Sam.

"Back when I was first in L.A. a guy I worked with told Jack I was single. I wasn't. I was living with Deeks." Kensi said. "He hit on me one day and I told him to get lost. Just figured he got my point as I never saw him again."

"Well let's hope its settled now." Said Callen.

"I hope so. I really don't want my husband going to prison for murder."

"Well if he comes after you then you have the right to defend yourself." Said Sam.

"Guys we got a case." Yelled Eric.

"I'll go get Deeks." Said Sam.

Ah hour later Deeks and Kensi were chasing their suspect down the back alleys of Los Angeles. Deeks was ahead of Kensi only a few steps when a black car slid to a stop and their suspect ran right into it.

"Thanks Sam." Said Deeks as he cuffed the guy.

"Any time Shaggy."

"Deeks where is your partner?" asked Callen.

Deeks turned around then started running.

"Kensi!"

"I'm over here."

Deeks slid to a stop and found Kensi on the ground. "I tripped."

"I can see that."

She was holding her leg and starting to cry. Deeks knew if she was crying it was bad.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't think so."

"Sam I need some help back here." Yelled Deeks.

Sam came over and along with Deeks got Kensi up and back to her car. "I'm taking her to the ER."

"Right let us know if you need anything." Said Sam.

Deeks drove to the nearest ER and ran in to get a wheelchair for Kensi. It took about five minutes and a nurse to get Kensi into the chair.

"Marty it hurts."

"I know baby girl just hang on and we'll get you some pain meds."

Kensi whimpered as she was helped onto the bed. The nurse gently took off her boots and socks.

"I'm sorry but I need to cut your jeans so we can see what's going on."

"That's fine she has a closet full of them."

Kensi punched Deeks in the shoulder then started to cry.

"Hey it's ok Princess."

"I can't believe I tripped over an old tire."

The nurse looked at her leg and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure this is broken. The doctor will be right in."

"Can you give her something for the pain." Asked Deeks.

"Of course I'll be right back."

Two hours later Kensi was totally stoned and in a cast up to her knee. Hetty had called to check on Kensi and told Deeks to take her home.

"Thanks Hetty. Kensi will not be working in the field for about two months or more."

"Just take care of her today Mr. Deeks. We will face tomorrow when it comes."

Deeks got Kensi home and into the bed.

"I'm sorry baby."

"For what?" Deeks tucked her in after getting her changed. He ended up having to cut the rest of her jeans off the one leg. He'd have to buy her a new pair.

"For breaking my leg."

"Now Kensi you don't need to be sorry for this." Deeks kissed her gently. "Now get some rest. I'll go make you some soup."

"Chicken noodle?"

"If that's what my Princess wants."

Deeks headed down stairs and grabbed his phone.

"Martin what do I owe this call?"

"Kensi broke her leg today. I need help taking care of her. I can't take off work for too long."

"Say no more. I'll be there tomorrow night at the latest."

"Thanks mom."

Deeks put his phone down and made Kensi her soup. He carried upstairs and found her petting Monty.

"I have soup."

"Goodie." Kensi giggled.

Oh yeah my girl is still stoned. Thought Deeks. He ended up spoon feeding her between giggles. Once Kensi ate Deeks put in her favorite movie and made sure she had a bottle of water then went downstairs. He called Hetty to check in and to let her know he wouldn't be in the next day.

"My mom is on her way but can't get here till tomorrow night. I can't leave her alone Hetty."

"I understand. I will have Nell drop off some paperwork for you to do tomorrow."

"Thanks Hetty."

"You should know that the suspect gave up his entire crew."

"That's good."

"I take it Kensi is blaming herself for today?"

"Yes she is."

"None of this was her fault. The case is closed so you can both rest now."

"Thanks Hetty."

Deeks hung up and went to check on Kensi. She was sound asleep snoring lightly. Monty was on guard duty and wagged his tail at Deeks.

"Ok boy you watch over mommy while I'm downstairs."

Deeks left his wife to sleep. He put on the tv and decided to watch the game. A hour later Monty came running down the steps to get Deeks.

"Is Mommy up now?"

Monty barked so Deeks took that as a yes. He grabbed the pain pills and went upstairs.

"You ok Princess?"

"No I have to pee."

Deeks got her up and onto the crutches. He stood behind Kensi as she made her way into the bathroom.

"I got this Marty."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kensi said. "I don't need you watching me pee."

"Ok yell if you need me."

Deeks shut the door and stood right outside it. He waited till he heard the flush then opened the door. Kensi was struggling to get her shorts up.

"Hold on baby girl I got this."

"I feel so helpless."

"Hey I'm your husband and partner. I am here to wait on you hand and foot till your better."

"My leg hurts."

"Ok I have your pills."

Deeks got Kensi back into the bed and put on another movie.

"I called mom. She's on her way to help me look after you."

"Oh cookies." Said Kensi.

"Yes Kensi I'm sure mom will make you cookies."

"I love cookies."

"I know you do."

Deeks snuggled into Kensi until she fell asleep again. He turned off the movie and went back stairs leaving Monty to watch over Kensi again.

Sam and Callen stopped by on their way home. They brought Deeks beer and pizza.

"Thanks man."

"How's Kensi?" asked Sam.

"When she's awake she's pretty stoned on the pain meds. I'm just glad she didn't need surgery to fix the break."

"Stuff happens Deeks."

"Yeah I remember one time Callen tried to jump over a couch to catch a guy and broke his arm in two places."

"Don't remind me." Callen shook his head. Sam will never let him live that one down.

"Marty…."

"Oh crap she's awake again."

The guys laughed and Deeks ran up the stairs to see what his wife needed.

"Hey baby."

"Kensi do you need something Princess?"

"Yeah I need you."

Oh great not only is she stoned she's now trying to get in his pants.

"Ok Princess how about we make a trip to the bathroom. Callen and Sam are downstairs do you want to see them?"

"Did they bring me donuts?"

"No but there's pizza."

"Ohhhh Pizza."

Deeks let Kensi use the bathroom then he carried her downstairs.

"Heyyyyyy guys."

Sam looked at Callen. "Yep she's stoned."

"Pizza." Said Kensi as she grabbed for the box. Deeks got her some water and Kensi was happy.

She ate two pieces of pizza then passed out again.

"I got this Deeks. You'll kill your back carrying her up those steps." Said Sam. He gently picked up the sleeping Kensi and carried her up to the bedroom.

The guys headed out after that and told Deeks to call them if he needed any help.

Deeks cleaned up and went back upstairs. Kensi was once again passed out. Deeks was glad that she was sleeping. Once she felt better it would be hard to keep her from pushing it and doing too much.

He figured if he got her downstairs in the morning his mom would be able to keep Kensi occupied while he was at work. At least that was the plan.

Kensi woke Deeks up twice during the night to pee and once for a pain pill. She was stuck laying on her back which made her snore more. So Deeks didn't get very much sleep that night.

In the morning Deeks got up let Monty out then started breakfast. He heard Kensi calling him so he ran up the stairs.

"Morning Princess."

"Hey baby."

"You hungry?"

"I could eat." Kensi started to stand but wobbled so Deeks grabbed her.

"Let me help you Kens."

"You know I like to do things myself."

"Yes but today I get to spoil you so let me."

"Fine."

"Ok let's get you downstairs."

"I think I can hop down if you stay in front of me."

'Ok we'll try."

Deeks got in front of Kensi and she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the banister. It took them five minutes to make it down the steps but they made it.

"Ok that wasn't too bad." Deeks got Kensi to the table and got her settled. He gave her some coffee then put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Ok you eat then you can have your pain pill."

"Mmmmmm these are good."

"I know my Ladybird loves my smore's cakes." Deeks smiled.

"Have you heard from your mom yet?"

"No. She said she'd be here by tonight."

"Is Hetty ok with you taking off today?"

"Yeah. If they need me she'll call."

Kensi ate most of her breakfast then hobbled over to the couch. "Man my leg hurts." Said Kensi.

"Here Princess take this and lay back." Kensi did as she was told and Deeks put a blanket over her. He turned on the tv and gave her the remote. Deeks knew that the pain pill would kick in and Kensi would be out like a light soon.

He waited till he heard her snoring then called his mom. She was a few hours away and had stopped for gas.

"Ok mom we'll see you soon."

An hour later Nell stopped by with soup for Kensi and paperwork for Deeks.

"Thanks Nell."

"How is she?"

"In pain."

Nell looked over at Kensi and laughed.

"I can't believe she got a pink cast."

"Tell me about it. Plus she refuses to let anyone sign it. Sam tried and she hit him."

"Callen said the pills are making her loopy."

"Yep. I'd tape her but then she'd just kill me."

Nell shook her head and left Deeks to look after Kensi.

Most of the day Kensi slept which was good because she needed her rest. Deeks got all of his paperwork done and was making dinner when his mom got there.

Kensi was sitting up on the couch with her leg propped up on the coffee table.

"Oh my there's my girl."

"Hi mom." Kensi said.

Roberta sat down next to Kensi and put a box of candy in her lap.

"Now where's our boy?"

"I'm right here mom. Just making dinner."

"I stopped and bought groceries."

"Ok I'll go grab them from the car. Can you stir the pasta sauce?"

An hour later dinner was done and Kensi was once again passed out on the couch.

"Thanks for coming mom. I need to be back at work tomorrow."

"Now you know I'll do anything for you two."

Deeks left his mom to clean up in the kitchen while he got Kensi upstairs and ready for bed. He got her changed into clean jammies then into bed.

"I'm going to go talk to mom and give her your med's schedule."

"Ok. I really hate these pills all I'm doing is sleeping."

"You only have a few more days on them and then we can get you over the counter ones."

Deeks kissed Kensi on the head and turned off the lights. Tomorrow he'd be back at work and hated knowing he wouldn't have his partner to watch his back.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Kensi got the cast off and Momma Deeks headed home she had gained seven pounds.

"Marty none of my pants fit."

"Blame my mom." Deeks tugged on his own snug pants. "I gained weight too."

"There is no way Hetty is going to let me come back to work wearing yoga pants."

"Just buy a cheap pair of jeans for now till you lose the weight."

"Only salads and baked chicken till I lose the weight."

"Good idea. And no beer either." Added Deeks.

Because Kensi was due back at work on Monday she pulled on some yoga pants and headed to the mall. Lucky for her she found a nice pair of jeans that didn't look too bad and actually buttoned. When she got home she found Deeks packing up all the leftover food his mom had made.

"I'm taking all this to the soup kitchen. I don't want it in the house."

"Good idea because those cupcakes are calling my name."

An hour later Deeks came home to find Kensi doing yoga in the living room. He had to stop and smirk at the image in front of him. Kensi had her ass up in the air and didn't seem to know he was there. So of course he had to do something.

He walked up behind her and smacked her ass. This didn't go as planned as Kensi kicked out and caught Deeks in his junk.

"Shit Kens." Deeks said and dropped to his knees.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes you did." squeaked out Deeks. Kensi laughed at him and went into the next pose.

"You should join me. We both need to work out more till we lose the weight."

"Yeah just let me crawl into the kitchen for an ice pack."

He hobbled back in and dropped to the couch. "Remind me never to do that again."

"What made you think it was a good idea in the first place?"

"I couldn't help it your butt was right in my face."

Kensi laughed at Deeks and got up off the floor. She walked over and sat on his lap.

"Kensi not a good idea right now."

She laughed at him again and moved to sit next to him. "Oh my poor baby. Should I kiss it and make it better?"

"Maybe later."

"How about we take walk?"

"Yeah not walking for a while babe."

"You're no fun." Kensi began to kiss her way down his neck.

"Kensi I'm hurting here and you're making it worse."

Kensi got up and sighed. "Fine I'm taking Monty for a walk."

At hearing his name Monty was up and at the door waiting.

"Traitor." Yelled Deeks as they left.

Once the house was quiet Deeks lay back and put the ice back on. "My wife is an animal." Said Deeks to the empty room.

Kensi walked ten blocks then turned around and headed back to the house. Her leg felt great even after being on it most of the day. Now if she could just get the fat roll to go away she'd be happy.

Kensi got about two blocks away from the house when Monty started to growl. He blocked her and refused to move. Kensi looked around but didn't see anyone. She called home.

"Deeks I'm two blocks from the house and Monty is going crazy."

"Ok did you go left or right?"

"Left."

"Ok I'm on my way."

Kensi hung up and tried to walk around Monty. He wouldn't budge and nudged her back a step.

"Ok Monty. How about we cross the street and walk up that side?"

Monty backed her up a few more steps then barked. Kensi looked up to see Jack standing there.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"My husband is on the way so I'd run if I were you."

"Kensi I really am sorry. "

"No you're not."

Jack took one step too far and Monty lunged. He sunk his teeth into Jacks leg.

"Shit get him off me." Jack tried to kick Monty but he only bit harder.

"I warned you." Said Kensi.

When Jack went to hit Monty Kensi punched him breaking his nose.

"Kensi are you ok?" yelled Deeks as he ran up to where she stood. Monty stood over Jack just waiting on him to try and get up.

"Yes Marty I'm fine. Monty and I had it handled."

Deeks called LAPD and leveled his gun on Jack.

"Dude you messed with the wrong man's wife."

"I was trying to apologize for being an ass."

"He really was." Said Kensi. Jack looked up at them.

"I was hired by Kensi's mother to find her."

"What?"

Jack pulled a paper out of his pocket. "I told her you were married and happy but she wanted to know everything. She want's Kensi back in her life."

"Oh hell no." Said Kensi. "I want nothing to do with her."

LAPD rolled up and Deeks explained it was all a misunderstanding and the cops left.

"Ok here's the deal. Go get yourself checked out then we can meet and discuss this somewhere other than the street." Said Deeks. He handed Jack his card.

"Your mom is worried about you Kensi. She has been looking for you for years."

"I don't want her in my life."

Jack nodded and hobbled away. Monty gave him a bark before looking up at Kensi.

"Good boy Monty."

"Come on Kensi lets go home I want to call Hetty about this."

"Good idea."

The next morning Kensi and Deeks sat across from Hetty.

"I checked into everything and Jack Simons was hired by your mother to find you. She hired him twice. The other time was when he first introduced himself to you."

"So what do we do now?"

"I suggest meeting with him and find out what he wants. We can also get a restraint order against your mother if it gets to that point."

"My mom isn't a bad person. She just wants her way or no way."

"Perhaps it time to tell her you have your own life and you're doing fine. Let this Jack take a message to her."

"Good idea Hetty." Said Deeks.

"We can also move you to a new house."

"I love our house." Said Kensi.

"So do I but Hetty is right. Jack found our house because our names are on the lease. We need a house that no one knows we own."

Kensi sighed. "Ok your right."

Deeks called Jack that afternoon and set up the meeting for the boatshed. This way Hetty could monitor it from OPS.

The next morning they were waiting on Jack.

"Mr. Deeks."

"Just call me Deeks everyone does."

"Ok."

"What does my mother want?"

"She wants you to come home."

"I am home."

Kensi was pissed.

"I have informed her that you are married. She wasn't too happy that you married a cop."

"I'm also a lawyer. I used to work as a public defender. Graduated third in my class."

"Yes but you're not a practicing attorney."

"I take it my mother still lives in DC?"

"Yes. She's still in the same home." Jack looked at Kensi. "She has your room ready and waiting on you."

"Kensi is a grown adult she can make up her own mind and her mother cannot force her to move back in with her."

"She will not stop till she gets what she wants and that is her daughter back."

"I'm not going back and I don't want her in my life if it's on her terms."

"And what would those terms be?"

"She can email me. Once a week." Said Kensi. "If we can get along that way I will allow a phone call once a month."

"And what about visits?"

"No time soon. And she has to accept my husband. We are a package deal."

"I will let her know."

"You do that." Said Deeks. "You can also tell her that if she pushes things we know people who can make her life a living hell."

Jack nodded. "I understand."

Kensi wrote down an email address and pushed it across the table. "She can use this email."

Jack got up and shook Deeks hand. "I hope you can all work things out."

Deeks didn't respond so Jack left.

"We'll give him a head start before we go back to the office. I don't want him following us."

"Neither do I."

"You ok Kensi?"

Kensi stood and started to pace. "It's not like I don't love my mom. I really do. But she was always so overbearing. I couldn't do anything without her telling me I was doing it wrong." Kensi sighed. "I don't want her near any children we end up having."

"I'm sure Hetty can help keep her under control."

"I hope so."

Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms. "I love you Kensi."

"Love you too."

When they got back to OPS Hetty sat them back down at her desk. "I've arranged for a new house for you." She pushed photos across to them. "The house is in one of my cover names so it will never be tracked back to you. It's also in a gated community that is home to CIA, NSA and other Government agencies."

"Wow thanks Hetty."

"I will have your things packed and moved as soon as we know that Mr. Simons is out of our city."

"Um Hetty how close to the beach are we?" asked Deeks.

Hetty smiled. "It's right in your back yard Mr. Deeks."

"Hetty you are the best."

"I need to look after my agents." Hetty smiled at them. "Why don't you head home and pack up whatever you don't want the moving men handling."

"Thanks Hetty."

Nell walked over to them. "I have moving boxes for you so no one will see you buying any."

"You rock Nell." Deeks fist bumped Nell and smiled at her.

AUTHORS NOTES

More to come soon. Sorry this chapter is so short. Work is killing me right now.


End file.
